


Blood Sabbath

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, Occult club, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: A part of DGvDM (Unrated Edition)





	Blood Sabbath

Beatrice was busy in the basement of the school, she had joined the occult club and she decide to join in for one reason, curiosity. It was Nanami's fault for letting Beatrice jump in the wagon. It started when she discover Akira is a Devilman, a demon that is controlled by a person with their own kindness.

* * *

It was one night for Akira, who is pissed at Ryo and worried for Beatrice for being possessed by something when he bumped into something, it appeared to be wearing a black jacket. It was.. Beatrice?

"Uhmm..." Akira mumbled, "Are you okay?"


End file.
